Various derivatives of phenoxypyridine, such as cyano-(6-phenoxy-2-pyridinyl)methyl-3-(2,2-dichloroethenyl)-2,2-dimethylcy clopropane carboxylate, are useful as pesticides. One method of preparing this class of compounds is through an intermediate which is a derivative of alpha-dichloromethylpyridine. This derivative is most conveniently prepared by reducing the corresponding trichloromethyl derivative. Reducing agents such as iron metal, zinc, or stannous and ferrous salts have been used to effect this reduction. Since these reducing agents generally must be present in stoichiometric amounts, these prior art processes have the disadvantage of requiring the disposal of large amounts of heavy metal wastes. The present invention is a process for carrying out the reduction without the generation of large quantities of heavy metal wastes.